


Dati

by PrussianPrince



Series: HQ FILO WEEK [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28292865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussianPrince/pseuds/PrussianPrince
Summary: Kuroo Tetsurou's promise to make Kenma happy.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: HQ FILO WEEK [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054580
Kudos: 2
Collections: HQ Filo Week Fic Collection





	Dati

His smile is still the brightest and prettiest, tulad lang ng dati. 

Kenma was not always that quiet, naging makulit din naman siya noon, at si Kuroo ang saksi doon. Mga panahon na wala pang idea si Kenma sa mundo at siya naman di maubos ubusan ng pangarap. Kesyo magiging presidente siya, doktor, teacher, construction worker, pati pag dedeliver ng pagkain pinangarap niya din. Tapos mangungulit si Kuroo kung ano ba pangarap ni Kenma... bata palang sila pero ang sagot niya "Maging masaya."

Sa sobrang close nila nakakapag takbuhan sila sa loob ng bahay ng isa't-isa, tapos tita tawag sa mama nila. Pwede rin makitulog, makikain, kahit makitae pa yan. They are that close na halos 24/7 sila magkasama, hindi mapaghiwalay.

Habang lumalaki, marami ding nadidiskubre. Naalala pa nga ni Kenma na gumawa si Kuroo ng fort na gawa sa kahon na ninakaw nila sa tindahan para lang makapag baril barilan sila. Tapos pinilit ni Kuroo si Kenma suotin yung gown ng babae niyang kapatid tapos kasal kasalan daw sila. Mahaba daw kasi buhok ni Kenma kaya siya yung babae, iyak si Kenma kasi hindi daw siya babae. 

Yung baril barilan nila level up na sa sarili nilang kaharian, walang hari o reyna kung hindi mga kawal na nageespadahan lang. Ang matalo ay pupuslit ng candy para sa miryenda nila, at grabe iyak ni Kenma ng mahuli siya at pinalo sa pwet ng mama niya. Pagkatapos noon ay binigyan sila ng isang pack ng kendi na pwede gawing sing sing. Dahil maraming alam yung isa, ginaya niya yung nakita niya sa TV. Sinuot niya kay Kenma yung sing sing, at gustong gusto niya naman iyon. 

Noon lagi silang naglalaro sa putikan, ngayon puro nalang sila pelikula. Dragon ball, naruto, one piece, name it they know it kahit card captor sakura pa iyan. Sa sobrang kaadikan nila noon ay gumawa sila ng time capsule kung saan pinuno nila ng action figures nila at ng mensahe para sa isa't-isa in the future. Pagkatapos ay itinanim ito sa bakanteng lote kung saan sila laging naglalaro. Sabi ni Kuroo huhukayin niya agad yon kaso nakalimutan niya na ang tugkol dito.

Unti unti ng tumatanda ang magkaibigan, nagkakaron ng responsibilidad at obligation sa buhay. Dahil sa problema sa pamilya, kinailangan umalis ni Kuroo. Napalayo man sila sa isa't-isa, nagkikita parin naman sila sa iskwelahan. Lagi pa nga sila napapagalitan dahil late na sila umuuwi sa kanilang bahay.

Simula ng mawala si Kuroo, natahimik na si Kenma. Minsan lang kumibo, lagi lang naglalaro. Buong high school nila hindi sila nagkausap, nung college nalang ulit. 

College, matanda na sila parehas at marami ng alam sa buhay. Architecture kinuha ni Kuroo, samantalang Eng.Tech. si Kenma. What makes them connected? Music. Kenma is known to his guitar skills, while Kuroo is a walking band. He sings, plays guitar and drums. They are both member of the school band, and they sing as their bonding. 

Everything goes well, not until he came. The boy with bright orange hair changed everything. The once gloomy Kenma is now smiling like he used to do with him. Unti unti, hindi na nagkakausap sila Kuroo at Kenma, like they are slowly drifting away from each other. Again.

He hates that boy with every strand of his hair, and he regretted pulling Kenma in the music industry, because they also met because of music. Kuroo thought it would be over pag nawala na yung kahati niya, pag nagkalayo din sila, but he was wrong. True love can't be broken easily, not by time and even distance. 

They remained friends, but not like before. Still, masaya si Kuroo na natupad niya ang pangarap niya. Masaya na siya kasama si Hinata. 

"Congratulations." Kuroo smiled as he handed his gift. 

Kenma smiled brightly but his eyes showed a little disappointment. "Thank you."

As a wedding gift, Kuroo gave the time capsule to Kenma who laughed for remembering it. That night, wala na yung letter ni Kenma for Kuroo, pero nasa kanya yung letter ni Kuroo for him. It was rolled at naka ipit sa lalagyanan ng kendi na hugis singsing. He opened it and read. "I love you. Pakasalan mo ako ah." Tears fell from his eyes and wet the paper. Kung maaga niya lang sinabi, it would be a yes.

Lahat ng ala-ala nila, yung pagsasama, pagmamahalan ay hanggang dati nalang.


End file.
